


Seeds of Fates

by Pudassassin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Magic-tech, Multi, Multi-POV, chains of action/reaction, empathic, fragmented stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudassassin/pseuds/Pudassassin
Summary: ...a story of one ambitious professor that aim to be the best, until he changes himself during his lifetime, how come?...a story of the telltale valley, how it was before the settler's discovery and foundation of the town, who is the one that started it all?...a story of an orphaned boy that lives as a homeless, suffering for the unknown gift he was given. How does he coup with it?...a story of an artist girl that dares to dream and chase her goal. Yet her path is no red carpet nor be smooth...One action leads to another, chains, converges, splits and intertwines. One that sow seeds, whether be good or bad, will eventually reap what one has sown-- if he is alive to see them ripe...





	1. “The Creation” Chapter 1 : Last Will

**Author's Note:**

> As a beginner, I know I was mistaken to take on not-so-traditional way to tell tales, but I would like to see it grows. My take on to do multiple POV and ages prove to be one heavy subject to pull out; I do try anyway...

“The Creation” Chapter 1 : Last Will

            From time to time, I have to ask myself the true reason I existed in the first place. It’s weird, right? Yes, I am not a human as I was created to be… but the abilities to feel, think, and being independence I was given is far ahead of all the knowledge the world could currently provide, as far as I have learned…

            “Still curious about the same question, my dear?”

            The aged voice came from behind me. There, an old man I’ve called “Professor”, my creator and also my father figure. He has devoted all his life for me and other people, especially locals of mostly untouched nature of this valley. He’s relaxing on his favorite rocking chair looking at me, though he would rather walk around, take care the farm, or doing researches if he could… Now I am in place for almost all of his presence.

            “Yes… still has that sharp mind as always, Prof.” I replied

            But, I began to worry about his health, so far he looked fine from the outside, but his body began to betray his will…

            “The flow of time is always cruel, isn’t it?  We both have witness it, we both also on the flow, but unlike you, dear, I have come so far and no longer be farther. There’s no way to hold it…”

            “But… isn’t it a way to actually did it?  I heard you have mentioned once or twice…” I quickly cut in, not even imagined what he would say next.

            “I _actually_ able to, but I’m afraid the world is not well prepared for such a thing, as well as _you_.  And that would break a whole more law of nature. Now listen closely and carefully…” He cut it back. And I did follow as he said.

            “We both have seen the life around us came in and gone for decades, the outsiders who decided to settled in and eventually have families of their own, seeing them grow like the flora we’ve got here, ones who seek for a better life, either here or other places— the very same reason I’m here, witnessed the very last moment of one’s journey as you are about to.”

            He paused for a moment and tried to find something. I have no word left as I heard him lamented what soon to be his last will. Then he continued.

            “You have given both a _gift_ and a _curse_ : Eternity. You will see the reason of the latter soon enough. Here is my last will you expected.”

            He then hand me over a book, the very same book he has read recently. It’s come with no title or whatever to describe the book’s content. But I’m sure it’s isn’t an ordinary book…

            “You knew not to judge the book by its cover, right? Read it and you will see, but not now, there’s no time left. As when I decided to have the family of my own, it is way too late for me, I have to find the worthy person who will continue my legacy, you could keep all of these running by yourself, but that will make us a bit selfish. So while the fortune still on my side, I revisit the ever busy town I have left from, to see what have been changed so far-- still very same town except its appearance, people there still have less connection, but not everyone. Then he ran into me.”

            “Who’s that person?” I asked as he regaining his breath.

            “Orphaned, nameless, but full of spirit, for such a young boy facing all the life problems by himself, but he seem to be without guidance. One time he did steal something from me as I least expected. Before he could escape with the loot, I calmly asked him to stop. The boy halted as he is bewildered by the kindness. He decided to return them and have a nice talk to said boy. Then I offer him to be my stepson, he kindly declined, and he insisted to…”

            _Strange, isn’t that boy has a choice in such a condition, but why?_

            “He wanted to prove he can live by himself. That’s the person I am talking about, dear. I believed he will grow up along with a seed of wisdom I have sown for him, to be a brighter man out there. Once he is ready for my last gift, seek for him and bring him here, I’m sure he will. But going to give this farm in current state seem to be too easy. After this season’s harvest, abandon the farm and let the nature reclaim the territory, preparing the trial.”

            “…and one last thing especially for you, my precious girl, I will unbind you, and let you feel all the empathy, the pain and all things human could. I believe one day you will understand.”

            “Setting _me_ free?! How could you sure that I will follow your last instruction…”

            He shushed me and he chanted some kind of spell. Suddenly, my mind become unconstrained and freely thinks about anything imaginable, and I feel sort of things I can’t explain…

            “Now, what is your name? I remembered so far that I never called you by name once.”

            _True that and I suppose to have one…_

“Terra” I answered.

            “Born from the soil, blessed with the life, I assume? Just keep in mind that it’s not the origin that define you, it’s what you act to the others that matters. Now let me rest, Terra my daughter…”

            His eye close and his rocking chair became still not long after. I touched him and I felt cold at my hand-- it’s never happened before, and from what I learned, cold human body isn’t a good sign… I have to position my hand right below his nose just to be sure, but I sense nothing, thought I can tell whether the air is moving around.

            _This is what his spell is about, giving me full independence and let me sense, feel and express… emotions… to… the… ful… ***sob, sob***_

Droplet of water start to form and flow down from my eyes, along with all the sudden sadness overwhelmed me— he is passed away. _So this is his last lesson he gave to me, his last guidance for my new found characteristic… He has devoted so far for me, and I should not let his effort been in vain…_

            “Rest in peace, Father... I will bring your wish into reality.”

            But all he got here for me is his book, what I suppose to do? _Read it and you will see, he said…_

            I turned the book cover and… everything around me became brightest white blinding me, then the countless images of Professor, me, people I know and I don’t, appeared and flashed around…

            I recognize most of them and soon I realize it’s his memories, from the moment I’m not yet exist to the recent incident when he ask my name, it’s all there and finally formed into a corridor of his biology.  From the point I standing, there’s two ways I could walk, one lead to his past as depicted with images of recent days and another lead to pitch black ‘future’ with no image at all, marked the end of his journey…

            _“Terra, if you are here, it’s mean that I have passed away not long ago...”_

            The familiar voice echo around

_“It’s my fault that I didn’t properly state my last will, but I believe you can figure it out the missing parts. And yes, all you have seen here is all my memory for as long as this book has been created while I’m still a young man. If you have to ask me, you better seek its answer yourself.”_

            _And there come embark of my own journey…_


	2. “The Professor” Chapter 1 : A New Life

“The Professor” Chapter 1 : A New Life

            _Knowledge is power..._ I had these words in mind, as I used to be fooled and deceived by my colleges and close ‘friends’. In the town where there’re competitions everywhere-- be it merely sports, work opportunities, or even studying. I also in the midst of these stressful situations as well that I couldn’t help but to let myself go along the flow. People here wanted to be above all the others, to be the victor for all, which is also me having the same thought, we aren’t different.

            Years of betrayals, bullies and deceptions have forged me to be the one that cannot be fooled again, yet have cursed me to be alone as I couldn’t find someone that was trustworthy, or in the other way, they can no longer consider me to be that _one_ as well...

            Seeking the knowledge is the only goal as I studying. But soon I found out that I can’t do this all by myself. My situation I have come in mind is to enchant the journal book to store my memories and knowledge I have encountered. Allowing me to look them up again in case I have forgotten something I needed. And this method worked so well.

            But soon, my fellow colleges found out what I have done, and attempted to steal my book of memories. Of course, I can tell this is going to happened and have saved my book most of the time. They even threatened and forced me to give it-- I did give, but they took a long time to realize that it is the fake one. Well, my wit is far above them and never be caught up. And now the moment I really need someone to be my trustworthy, bodyguard, secretary-- literally everything I desperately needed in current situation...

              _Or wait... if I cannot find one, why not create one instead!_

Otherworldly ideas have come to me, Golemancy--a forbidden knowledge that render inanimate material come into life-- will give me sturdy (based on said material) but yet soulless slave, this should be good but I didn’t need a slave! Necromancy... _no, that is worse idea! What else?!_ Then I have looked back to the magical book I have created. _How on the world did I do this to... I got the idea!_ And no farther delay, I carried out the plan...

            Days, weeks, even months spent in this secret experiment of mine, somewhere far away from the people’s sight. All was a failure-- I can’t even from a corporal shape and I did follow everything that was written... I don’t even understand why. By the way, I didn’t go back to the academy for a while, but that’s didn’t matter much to me, as they couldn’t teach me anything new for me, and I’m not going back to see the traitors again. _Soon, I will show the world my creation!_ But, before that, I have to actually make it functional first...

            _Maybe something about quality of material, the same thing from another place should do a different..._

Soil from the distant, untouched forest has given me a hope-- I finally formed a golem, and as I expected : soulless slave, but that alone has proven my Golemacy knowledge I learned practical. I also learn that quality also matters, something I couldn’t see with a mere sight. What I got here is some mundane material, unpolluted, but also has no other special traits.

            As I tried to infuse the life to the golem, it cannot stand a sheer amount of magic I given to, and shattered back into what it have created from. _I should find a better place for the material._

I have travelled far, every town I have visited, I learned a new experience, something I am lacking for such a youth of me, sometime a new knowledge I haven’t yet learned, and for a rare case, a person with much more experience, who willingly to share theirs to the other. All of these combined widen my horizon and slowly changed my attitude toward other peoples...

_Not every person is a bad person , I thought to myself, and still much more to learn out there..._

For a rural mundane town, I knew I can’t expect to find such a material, but what I really seek from it is some wisdom, even those from someone without sorcery proven to be useful, one way or another. For a magician village, I can settle in and doing some experiment, while also have some _exchange_ in knowledge with the local.

            Then, one day, I have found a clue to a place where magic and nature coexisted in harmony, and known to be untouched for a long time. I see the reasons why : cryptic evident, folklore tales, unsolved mysteries, only few have known to travel there, even fewer came back to tell the tale-- all of this have discouraged the lesser of minds, some were dismissed it for being a fairy tale, but I am not one of the mentioned. I know what I going to do next...

            As I cannot progress my research without proper material, and no such material without travelling there, my priority here is focused on solving the mysteries and figure out where the place is. Rumor has heard that some were merely inspired to travel there as they wish to have a new beginning... but none ever known to solve these...

            _Wait, maybe a reason for these things to remain a mystery-- if all of these tales I have known so far are indeed the truths, then I would do the same thing-- hid it, for it will remain its untold beauty for as long as mystery remains_

Suddenly, a spark of inspiration came into me, out of nowhere, revealing me a critical hint : Astronomy-- the very knowledge one is less expected of! _Wish is granted and I have to keep the promise..._ With the clue from the cryptic messages, combined with the star charts I have gathered. Now I can pinpoint its location for real. Without hesitation, I prepared myself for the next destination : Valley of the Stars, jokingly named as I have to use the astronomy to solve its location. And there I departed while the entire village is still in slumber.  
            It was a long journey, but finally, here I am-- untouched nature I never witnessed anywhere else, with a sheer amount of arcane energy I have yet seen before. This is the place I going to settle for the rest of my life. I also saw some of the local folk here and there, but still quite few in sight. _There’s no turning back now._ Acted quickly, my lab is built within a day and doing my experiment, with the local soil as the material, the golem I have created is more lively and energetic, but yet still lacking one thing and one last step I am about to do-- infusing it with life.

            _Various spells casted, components were used up, my very own method and very same one I did to my book. This is going to be the world’s first artificial life, if I succeeded._

Yet, with all of that, the golem had shown no sign of instability at all. Finally, after the last step of my own infusion, the golem is finally moved by its own will, but without any clue where, or what it is doing, shortly, it ran into a wall and turned over, sitting there and cry...?

            _Oh, right. I have withheld my memories and knowledge just to be sure that I didn’t ruin it again, since I will ran out of component to build another. I forgot to think about that will seal the golem from farther infusion after it is done once. What I got here is a newborn child..._

Now, it was crying even louder. And my instinct quickly did its job-- quickly ran to and carried it. It is quite small, but still heavy, as by the fact that it is a golem.

            “Oh, don’t be afraid, I’m here, sweetie...”

            And it slowly changed from crying to some innocent giggle...

            _“Pa... pa...”_ These words suddenly melt my heart...

_What? Never thought before whether I going to have a child as I learned from the one that did... Well, going to look up in my book ‘how to be a good father’ and hope it can be applied to my little creation..._

_“Oh, so you have come so far just for this?! Nonetheless, I have respected all your effort you have for your precious creation. What are you going to do next then?”_

            Telepathy has heard, notably local wizard, I assumed...

            “Well, I am going to raise... her, as if she is my own child. Observing how she grows.”

            Also by telepathy, replied to mentioned wizard.

_“Fatherhood... that will take most of your time from now on, are you really had to...”_

“Yes, like what a real father by blood should do.” I made my stand.

            _“Interesting... I will observe you from my place; feel free to talk with me, in person.”_


	3. “The Inspiration” Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, what is really happening in Zuzu City?

“The Inspiration” Short Story

            The final year of highschool has already begun and I proud of myself, and my friends of course, for helping one another tutoring what one is lacking. I am leading in math and science stuffs, so-so in history and socials, but terrible at arts and some mythology. That is where my friends came in and help me out, as well as me helping the others. It is good to have such a nice and heartwarming classmate. But for the other classroom, it is another story...

            I have heard that there’s one classroom that is full of the talented students, but not so much in term of friendship, or generosity-- competitions seen as common and no one ever giving up to be the best, except for one girl. The one with red-orange blond hair and like to have one long braid. As a girl myself, I could appreciate that she is pretty by nature and have courage to be herself. But I can sense she is not belonged...

            Why not belong? It looked like she is good in almost everything the school could offer, but it is something else about that class... I never have a talk to that girl, but with all the rumor that she got the best of artworks in her class, and perhaps the best in school. I tended to nickname her “ginger-braid” but for her real name, I’m not pretty sure.

            One day at lunch break, I had a chance to pay that classroom a visit, only to see ginger-braid girl sitting there alone and sketch something. I could walk in and talk with her for real, but as I get close from behind, I saw that she is indeed excelled in arts-- all the life-like portrait and landscape sketches. _I began to jealous how she could draw all of t..._

            “Oh, hello...” That greeting pulled me back from my though.

            “...how long have you standing here?” She continued.

“H-hi... I don’t mean to be rude, but your arts are pretty good there.” I struggled to reply.

            “Oh, these sketches? Well, I like to do them when the class here is bit tedious.”

            “Tedious?” I wondered.

            “I know I could study them all without problem, but I felt like I’m not ready, for some reason... I really like arts, but other than my parents and art teachers, none seem to understand my feeling, not even my boyfriend...”

            “Oh dear. Wait a moment; we haven’t had a chance to introduce ourselves. Well, my name’s...”

            And it is interrupted as when a pair of the class’ students came in with thunder and went straight to her. And as I saw her face, this is not something good...

            “It’s you again! Why it has to be YOU being qualified to the school’s gallery exchanges every year?” One of her ‘classmate’ girl spoke with anger.

            “And I told you countless times that instead of ranting and biting around, you should take all of the time to practice your own art skill.” She tried to be calm.

            “Yeah, practice, bla-bla-bla. And that art teacher is not even interest in our works...” Another classmate boy mockingly replied.

            “Well, you were rude to her and what do you expected from her? Being polite?”

            “I am bored for all the lessons and you are not even a teacher! Never mind, just go straight into the topic, shall we?”

            And then the classmate girl brought out a painting-- It is really gorgeous, but it’s not the right moment to appreciate the art-- the ginger-braid girl shocked as it is about to be torn apart.

            “H-Hey!”

            “This thing, right here, in my hand soon to be just a scrap of paper! But we have a deal, if you let us be the one who go instead, no harm will be done.”

            “Such a dirty loser, I am here to say no to this deal!” Ginger-braid girl insisted.

            “You asked for it...” And he torn it into half. I grew furious now...

            “STOP IT!!!” And not just a shout, my hand swung to their face hoping to teach them some lesson myself.

            “How dare YOU...” without delay, the ginger-braid punched him in his belly, forcing him to drop her painting, the girl who came with him quickly moved to help him get up.

            “GO! AWAY! And don’t ever come back AGAIN!” She... did she shouted...?

            “This is not the end, yet...” Both bad boy and girl ran away.

            This is my very first time as when reasoning didn’t help make thing better, violence did-- It has to be done...

            “Why... why they have to be mean to me...”

            The ginger-braid gathered what have left of her painting and all her stuffs, packing the backpack and ran away...

            “Wa-Wait!” I tried to hold her.

            “Oh, t-thank you for standing up for me, but I afraid it isn’t over yet with all that violence we did... I have to go.”

            And she is gone through the entire crowd that has gathered at the entrances...

 

            “Attention, Attention! Miss...” The school’s speaker turned on and announced-- and it is followed with my last name “...would you please come to the principal’s office immediately”

            “Don’t worry, the truth is on your side!” My trusty classmates cheered me up and waved their phones around, all with built-in camera. Have they been around all the time?!?

            _Thanks, friends...._

It didn’t take long in the principal’s office with all the eye witness and evidences we’ve got, as I got both praise and warning for my heroic act and let free, but not that bad couple-- they got suspended and it’s mean that they will take another year to graduate and come off with bad recordings.

            _Poor little girl, I wonder where she is right now... What a day I have encountered._

The next day, when I arrived at the school, a boy came from behind and gave me a pat on my shoulder. _What in the world now?_

            “You saved me! You are one brave girl to stand up and fight for the other!”

            It’s that nerdy boy of ace class. And by the appearance, he got brains, not brawls.

            “Whoa, whoa! That is nothing much really, please. Who are you?”

            “They’re threatening me all the time whether I am better than them, and not just me. Those two that have got suspended is the bosses. Did you know the girl with orange-ish braid? She is their worse victim!”

            _Oh, so he is ginger-braid’s classmate._

“Where is she now, I haven’t seen...”

            “Did you worry about me, brave girl?” And then the ginger-braid came.

            “You are the one that inspirited me to stand up and fight for myself, why did you worry about me now?” She teased me.

            Wow, she is completely changed, from the one gentle girl to the one who ready to kick some bad guys... all just within a night!

            “Don’t worry. I will keep this flame inside and only when it is necessary... Well, I’ve heard you’re really in dire need for some art tutor?” _What?!_

            “Follow me; I’ve got something to show you. You can come along with us, it’s nothing private!” She meant her nerdy friend. No hesitation, we all followed her, going outside the school and into an alley, there is a boy sitting in his housing made out of whatever he could find, what is more interesting is that he _is drawing,_ with some art supplies obliviously provided by ginger-braid.

            “Oh hello, braid girl! And who are these?” He asked.

            “I brought in some friends here, don’t worry, they are nice and also she’s the one that saved me before, the same incident for my torn painting.”

            “Oh that one, also hello!” And we greeted back.

            “I’ve got something to show you, here there are!” And he showcased all of his works.

            “There’s nothing really much here...” He is a bit worry.

            His artwork is good but all of his works is in black and white despite having all the color to choose from and he did recognize all the color he got there.

            “That’s pretty good actually, Are you draw this all by yourself?” Nerdy boy asked.

            “Yes, and it meant to reflect what I have seen so far...” The poor boy replied

            In those paintings, I saw sadness, desperation and a person being lost around in the colorless city, yet also another person ignoring everything around him... all is in either black and white, or the darkest of colors he could think of.

            Oh wait, one painting is colored, what appeared to be braid girl was colored and drawn to represent that she is the light glowing in darkness, as her surroundings is mostly in dark color but was lit up into faint bright color...

            “Oh, this one? It is my special drawing for my light, braid girl right there”

            _“_ Me?” Ginger-braid surprised.

            “Yes, thanks to her, I could draw anything I had in my mind, included this one...” And one last painting he shown represented a man and a woman, appeared to be a couple of sort, glowing in the pitch-black background.

            “I dream about them all the time and every time I thought about them, it makes me feel warm and sad at the same time...”

            “Are you...” I about to asked but I held it myself.

            “Yes, orphaned, for as far as I could remembered.” All gone silence...

            “Well, thank you all for paying me a visit and cheer me up. I really got a lot of thing to do today...”

            “I don’t think you have to; here is some food and a bit something! Take a break and do some art!” I offer the poor boy meals for the entire day and some money.

            “That is really kind of you, but...”

            “Don’t worry. I’m sure my parents understand. Take it.”

            And after that trip, We all know there’s still someone with lesser opportunity and fortune than us, but still never give up to find one. That has encouraged me to do something different-- arts, for such a nerd girl I am, what could go wrong?

            Well, I still wondered what the ginger-braid’s real name is...

            “Leah Stellar” She finally answered. “Let us be friend, for as long as we’re still here!”

            “Lindsey Phoenix, and I wish we would have known each other much, much earlier”

            “Hey, may I introduce myself?” Nerdy boy asked.

            “We’ve already known you!” Me and Leah teased him and soon burst into laughter. Well, don’t worry; his name is Andrew Bright, the school’s math and science genius. And now we’ve got a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story that aim to tell part of the story from the "bystander" view, e.g. non-key characters, as well as provide something sort of "meanwhile, what's happening" kind of situations.


	4. “The Artist” Chapter 1 : Pursuing the Dream

“The Artist” Chapter 1 : Pursuing the Dream

            “It’s always good thing to pursue your dream, but you have to take care of yourself as well, my dear.”

            That was my mother’s words when she first heard of my plan about moving to Zuzu City, the city of dream everyone were told about. I had planned to do so once I graduated from the primary school…

            “That’s right, but you do not forget that in the middle of your journey, you will meet all kinds of people, all with different stories of their own, some might be fine by themselves, another might in need for helps. One who acts nice is not always the good person..."

            And my father came in and heard my news.

            “... finding yourself is a good way to gather some experiences, what worried us most is that you are still young and have a few of your own. Yet telling you to be with us will do nothing but to restrain you. Here is my advice, my girl."

            My father have done all kind of masterpieces, from fine arts to sculptures-- yes, he is an artist, well known locally for his works and contributions to the community. And not just artwork, he also got some words of wisdom that have guided most locals, including our own family as well. Although my mother is agree with my father, she still worried about my intention.

            "Be yourself-- you don't have to be what you are told if it isn't what you need,

            Help those in need-- a little something can change one's life forever,

            And one last thing, be patience-- everything takes time, one that takes the most will worth your effort."

            Wise as always, dad...

            "And don't just seek for your goal, what make a journey memorable is what you have found in-between. Do not let anything slip pass your sight neglected"

            And my photographer mother got her own motto as well...

            "Don't worry! I will be fine, I promise I will not forget you and your words. I love you, mom and dad!"

            As I was younger, innocent and free of worries back then. I wasn't much concern about myself and my future, but I did follow what my parents taught me, until recently, where all the teachings were true and practical...

            Years later at the Zuzu City Highschool, what I have heard so far was partly true-- it is indeed give me opportunities to pursue my dream as I have given the chance to choose what subject I going to study. But they weren't know about what they have to encounter here...

            With my academic skills, I was grouped up with other excelled students in the 'ace classroom'. I was worried with all the uncanny stories about this very classroom-- with all the expectation comes stress, competition, unforgiving environment, and if all of these weren't bad enough, some classmates were so arrogant and would do whatever it take to be above everyone else in the class, even if it was about bullying other! No exception for me, but I was able to keep up and still there with everything I have taught so far.

            Oh, and about teaching, all the teachers were not that bad actually, though they have to be rough in class as there were some arrogant and disrespecting students. But they are willing to help us if they were asked nicely. Aside from me, no one else consulted them about bullies.

            Why I have to fear them? They're just a student like all of us. What make them so special?!

            But not everyone can endure all of these, of course. I tried to help others to relieve as much as I could, although some might refused my help, I just hope they understood my good intentions. Nonetheless, by the end of each semester, there will be someone that cannot stand and moved out, mostly with all the fear of bullies, what made me feel sad is that few of them were my good friends.

            Fine arts is more than just my specially, it was rooted deep into my heart as I begun drawing for as long as I could remember. And with it, I could express my feeling so clearly thought arts. So clearly that one of my artwork was chosen for the gallery exchange every year-- and this one was already the third time my art was sent into the exhibition. Some classmate appreciated me for being the chosen one, some felt neutral toward me, but for a few, it is not acceptable...

            Leah Stellar-- my name, was commonly heard throughout the school for the excellency in arts and the one with their art chosen for the exchange. But I'm more glad that few were actually know who exactly Leah Stellar is. I also heard another name that was mentioned about quite often as well, but I wasn't sure about details.

            As I gained unintended fame in the school, my situation become worse; facing more jealously from some classmate, even more bullies and all kind of stuffs. But with my generosity, some classmates have stood up and helped me fended them off. Those were the friends in needed, maybe?

            And moment later, I have already passed through the halfway of my highschool life. Time sure gone fast when I least expect of, Yet something never changed; another classmate decided to moved out, but this time some arrogant ones have been retired as well, as they didn't manage to keep the grades above the cut...

            They deserved what they have done previously...

            But that year, there were many things happened to me:

            Firstly, I was allowed to sign up for sculpture class, something I was interested in. Back then, I was restricted to observe the process and learn the basic without actually working on it; they took the safety of students seriously.

            Secondly, I have found a classmate that have shared the same fate-- one nerd-looking boy with bulky round glasses, his appearance look okay to me, what matter most was that he is genius in math and science, and was sent to academic competition each year. Something that similar to my situation, but he was not well prepared for all things about fame and social...

            And last, but not least. Someone began to flirt with me...

            "Hello, Leah Stellar! I'm Kel Carter..."

            I didn't know much about him, but for some reason he did interest in me.

            "Oh, hello! Just call me Leah. What's the matter?" I replied.

            "If you don't mind, could we have a talk at lunch break?" He asked.

            "Oh, sure." I accepted him.

            As I used to have my lunch alone, bullies took this opportunity to threaten me, only to be fended off either by myself or my classmates I had helped before. What could go wrong if I had someone sitting beside me in my lunchtime...

            What was began with just generic talking slowly turned into something more personal, such as favorite things, interests, etc. And often, he ended conversation by admiring how beauty I was.

            Hey, that's nothing really. Just me being my true self...

            "Be yourself..."

            Suddenly, my father's words echoed in my mind, reminded me of something about Kel, but I really don't know what exactly. For whatever reason he came for me, I should be more curious.

            Months lapsed, I and Kel had become closer, and closer to each other... But I still felt awkward having him beside me all the time. Maybe this took time for me to get used to.

            One day, he invited me to have dinner with him...

            "Be patience..."

            And it happened again... Oh, wait... isn't it bit too hasty!? I need to know more about him before accepting.

            "I appreciated your offer, but I have a lot to do today, sorry..."

            "Well, alright, whenever you are free..." He replied.

            That day, I decided to walk back home alone again, instead of having him walking beside all the way as we recently did...

            Something was strange about him; why he always admire my appearance? Although I was the one that allowed him to be close as I desperately seek for protection-- I simply need someone to understand me... I also helped him tutoring something he found difficult, especially arts, something he definitely... well I had no idea. 'It is useless' he used to say but he claimed it was just a joke. Whether it is the truth or merely a joke, I began to worry about my future with him...

            _"This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song..."_

            Young voice and guitar strings was heard nearby and pulled me away from all the doubts I had at that moment.

            _"...My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

            _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

            _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

            Wait, I heard this song before. This very same song I listened to when I really need something to cheer me up...

            I turned around to find out who was singing it-- it was a boy in ragged dirty clothing, his hair would be bright blonde if not because of all the dirt on it and he is roughly the same age as me. I decided to sing the next part of the song...

            _"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep_

_And it's been three years_

_I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_Still believe_

_Yeah, I... still... b...believe..."_

            As I sang the song, I began to cry as how this song being so closely to my situation...

            "What's wrong, miss?" The boy stopped playing as he heard me crying.

            "I..I'm fine..." I replied.

            "It's alright, crying doesn't mean you are weak, sometime it is meant to heal the pain in your heart, something that only you could understand..." He tried to console me.

            "B...But why..."

            "Just let it all out, trust me, everything will be better." He insisted.

            And without doubt, I cried out even louder, let all the sorrows and pains flow with my tears. Somehow I felt relief as I slowly ceased to cry.

            "Feeling better? It isn't worth to keep all of them inside and let them torture you. I tend to cry a lot myself, so I understand it well."

            "Thank you... but how come you are here in the first place?" I asked.

            "Orphaned, for as far as I remembered. The last thing I recalled is that I simply out there alone, with only book that has written to guided me how to live as a homeless..." It seemed to be one of his FAQ's as he answered me neutrally...

            "And what about that guitar and some song books you got there?" I was curious.

            "It is one of the musicians that saw me attempted to play a song out of broken guitar; he had given me his old, usable one and taught me how to play it properly."

            "Help those in need..."

            I'm definitely do it with my arts.

            "Poor boy, I'm sure everyone will be surprised of what you are really capable of, let me teach you something!"

            And since then, each evening, I spared my time to pay him a visit and teach arts, encouraging him and share one's experience to each other. This also mean that I had to say no to Kel's dinner every time he asked me-- until he begun to be suspicious of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song's lyric mentioned : Fight Song - Rachel Platten  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8qDOGLCSFo


	5. “The Orphan” Chapter 1 : Guidance

“The Orphan” Chapter 1 : Guidance

            In the middle of towering walls surrounded me where people called it ‘city’. No idea of what it’s truly mean, but it certainly not a place for everyone. I see nothing but sadness, ignorance and other thing I could not understand-- this place may look lively from the outside, but it really isn’t, as most of people here got all of their time for themselves and not for the others…

            Every day here is my struggle to find something to feed on and something that might be good, out of whatever I found along the way, sometime even from the other person that walked by! And years of this thing really help me made it out with something all the time.

            _They didn’t seem to care about me anyway._ I thought to myself. I feel bad for them every time I did such a thing, but I have to…

            And the way to tell the night time is when the sky turned pitch black and walls begin to glow in colorful lights, the time when I have to rest for the next day. For me, finding the safe-looking corner and something to cover me from the weather is enough, but there’s something worse than the weather-- nightmare. Happened every night when I sleep, with all the same images I clearly remembered :

            _In the midst of darkness_ , _a graceful looking woman, shining, but with her face blanked out, came and gave me a hug before she left and walk into the distance light. For no reason, I felt warm and relief every time she did, even just briefly before being replaced with sadness as I saw a man, also shining, with his face blurred, desperately following her all the way, but not before he, too, give me a hug._

_What does all of this mean?_

            And then woke up with tears, every day at the time when the place is still in slumber…

            The only thing I got with me all the time is a book with the word ‘diary’ written on its cover. But its content is rather a series of pre-written letters by the person that called himself ‘father’… with the first page instructed me to read one page on each of my birthday-- also written along with the instruction… it did make sense as I could not remember everything, even how and where I got this book from, but I know it really meant to be for me. This book is all the thing I have and I will keep it in good shape at all cost.

And that day is my 12th birthday, as it is written. I have to thank to this book that teach me how to live in this place in my previous birthdays, although it’s not a common thing to do in such a place like this, but it did work and practical… I opened up the diary and look for that specific letter :

            _My dear son,_

_it’s been 5 years since you decided to run away from everything you know-- the moment you got this book and learned something you’re not supposed to at that time, and tried to dismiss all of these, all of the past you current has few, for being a merely nightmare,  I have foreseen them all._

_I have to say sorry to put you into such a situation, I got to work harder and try to keep you well-being, but with all the time for the work, I decide to send you to the nursery, not one of the best, but it’s the best I could afford. I see soon after few months of mistreating, abusive, ignorance, but you still fine with all of that. Each day you returned from the hell, you hid all the pains and try to keep me relieved, but I saw all the truth in first sight._

_You got a strong spirit and one thing I rarely seen from the other. You are my miracle son and I am the worst father that did not deserve, nonetheless I will do my best a father could do. I got one important reason I could not tell you now, which cause me to be apart from you and leave you at the nursery until you are ready to face the truth. I believed that you are now stronger to accept more bitter ones. I will tell you soon enough._

_And just one thing for you, bear in mind that you are not living alone. Don’t lose your faith in the kindness, trust me, everything is better with it._

_\--Your father_

_PS: Fortune has turned hard against our family, making us part from each other, but I always believe in sunshine after the storm. And I’m sure you will witness the shiniest day…_

_Kindness_ , he said, thought I really have no idea what it is, but it really mean something to me. At the time I finished this letter, it is middle of the day as the sun shone right above me and leave no place for the shade.

            Other than this, it will be just another day of me struggling the day as usual. But I couldn’t find anything edible and I was really hungry. _Not again, did I have to do this?_ A moment later, I saw an aged man walking pass as he looked around the place. He is different from the people I have seen so far, but what matter most there is a loaf of bread in his hand, there’s no other choice… ***swoops***

“Boy, you don’t have to do this… I know you got no choice, but I will give you more if you are willing to trust me.”

            Unlike the usual curse I expected to heard, this man calmly shouted me to stop and have a talk. _Weird… should I believe him? Did he really care for me?_

            I slowed myself down and eventually turned back to him, his face shown the sign of generosity as well as his words. I decided to trust my heart and go back to him

            “Don’t worry, I won’t send you to the detention camp. So… what is your story?”

            I told him all, and he carefully listened to me. I even hand him my book.

            “Did you face all of these …all by yourself?” I nodded.

            “Not a fairy tale for me. I trust you, little boy-- _it’s all about your life, a rough one indeed._ And this book will guide you as you grow up, along with all the truth you will soon find out”

            He then returned my book and gave me full loaves of bread

            “Have this and spare them for your hard days. One thing I can tell you now is that you will find your precious book gone and meaningless if you keep doing this. And if you want others to be good to you, you have to be good to them first”

            _So this is the kindness, and he is one great example, even he has just seen me stealing his food, he still be kind to me and teach me something good…_

“Poor boy, I could offer you to come with me, finding you a new home…”

            “No way…. I mean…. no, that would be way too much for both of us”

            “Are you sure?” He asked again and I insisted. He is surprised.

“Alright then… and one more thing, if you ever know what other people feeling…”

            “Wha...”

            “Don’t be afraid of them, just trust in your feeling, do whatever it feel right for you, if you are not sure about something, you better hold it off. _You are not living alone,_ I have to reminded you of that as well. Farewell, young boy…”

            And there he left as I choose to stay here, with the faith that I could find another person like him someday…


	6. “The Artist” Chapter 2 : Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Leah Stellar has be engaged by a classmate named Kel Carter. She let him be close as a protection she could rely on and try to help him out in return, but the recent conversations with him cause her to be aware of his intention that brought him to her in the first place, plus her recent encounter with the orphaned boy and the aiding she has in her recent schedule also make Kel be suspicious toward her...

“The Artist” Chapter 2 : Past, Present, Future

            There were time to time my boyfriend, Kel Carter, suspected me whenever I refused to go with him at the evening...

            "You are acting weird lately, baby?" He asked.

            "Err.., nothing to worry about, Kel" I replied

            Actually, it's nothing about cheating and stuff, he's only one I could trust, at least not long ago. I could see from his eyes that he is not so good as I was first looked at but I try to make him better, he got reason to be like this...

            "Or, did someone come and try to bully you?"

            "No one, actually. But thank you."

            That reminded me the reason I chose to have him around; bullies. It was haphazardly but I really got no choice. Those bad students got really good grade actually, but really low on manners. How they supposed to be with others in the near future since right now they are troublemakers. And things went worse on me when my paintings were chosen for school gallery every year since I moved in.

            "Well, what had trouble you then?" He asked again.

            I would say he himself, but that is going to make thing gone downfall.

            I had to show him the reason I can't be with him all the time, the orphan boy I have found days ago. He seemed to know how the people felt and managed to relieve and cheer me up. In return, I taught him to draw, he would now able to do more about entertain and inspire people out there.

            "Would you promise to trust my word I about to say?" I asked him back.

            "Anything I would do for you." He replied.

            "I found a poor orphan boy out there, he got some talent and I taught him even more. Something I could help for someone less fortunate than me." I stated my fact.

            "That's kind of you actually. I want to saw him as well."

            Kel's a bit aware, but why, that boy is literally a boy, much younger than me, but being living out there and facing the world since his youth, I actually learned a lot from this boy's experience.

            "Sure, why not?"

            I would show my truth, gain his trust and expected him to show his as well, so to help him resolve his problem... that was what I was thought, but he seem to hid them deep within, expected no one to understand. That was the reason I was worried about him, yet I can't help if he keep doing such a thing.

            And so that evening, I walked with him back home again, but led his way to the aforementioned boy's settlement. I could hear sound of guitar strings vibrated in harmony-- he was not far away...

            "That is a nice song, I'm curious who played it in such a place." Kel wondered.

            And as we came closer to the destination, I can hear the lyric as well...

            _"...before you started a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for...."_

            I heard this song before, a month ago there's some band visited our school and had a jam with the local band... as I recalled it, everything around me started to fade, twisted images then swiftly turned into... another place?

 

            _"...Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

            Then another voice sing a song with full band playing their instruments.

            _"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..."_

            What I had seen now was event of that exactly day, in my school, I was there and the jam was really drawing all the attention from the students and some of my friends as well, to attend the concert. I remembered that visitor boy clearly well, the lead guitarist with really crazy yellow-blond hair that seem to stand by its own. Not just his look, his skill is really great; singing and playing guitar at the same time?! Then it was fate again, hearing another voice...

 

            "..ah, Le...ah, wake up, Leah!"

            And that has dragged me back to the reality, I was lying on his arm, Kel's arms, on the way to visit orphan boy. The sound of guitar had vanished, leaving only sound of nearby traffic and businesses.

            "What has happened?" I asked him.

            "You were gone fainting I managed to get you before falling over, are you alright, babe?

            "I'm fine, I just need a bit rest." I replied.

            That's true, as I gone deep within memory I had completely forgot about reality. It's happened quite often lately. At very least I'm not alone going out cold.

            "Oh, that's right, got to lead you to the boy, over here!"

            "Hey, hey! Calm down... you had just..."

            And no, not a sickness, if I ever regain from such an incident, I came back full of myself. And here he is. He had just packing up his guitar kit back into the housing and preparing for some art lesson, only to be surprised by a new visitor, my boyfriend.

            "Oh hello, miss! You have a new visitor?" The boy greeted cheerfully.

            "Actually, he is my boyfriend, he wanted to know you." I quickly answered.

            "Oh, it's good to have someone you can talk to, that's good of both of you."

            "It's.. it's nothing much actually..." Kel replied with a bit red face. I smiled a bit seeing him brush with joy, a rare sign of his happiness.

            "Hey, stop it, babe!" Even more brushing seeing me smile and then blasted into laughter...

            This boy is not just an innocent little boy, I can see something special out of him, the way he cheer us up was not definitely a random naive talk. The first meet he managed to pull me up from sorrow, now he managed to make Kel laughed, at least indirectly.

            "Don't you say that the song I had heard around here was yours?" Kel managed to calm down and make a question.

            "Yes, of course." And he was going for the guitar he was just put in his housing and setting up for another solo. The familiar sound of string was here again; clearly it was his solo we had heard not long before, surprising us once again how skillful he was with his guitar.

            "Wow, nice solo, but... who did teach you how to play guitar?" Again Kel asked.

            "A teenager bit older than me with yellow, pointy hair. He found me trying to play the broken guitar. I don't know what I supposed to sound like until he came with his old, playable guitar and some books, he taught me basics and then hurried back to his journey; he said that he had to go for a jam at Zuzu City Highschool..."

            What?! That is our school, and did he say 'a jam'?

            And in no time, I quickly sketched the person I had just seen in the 'dream', the lead guitarist that day.

            "Boy, did you mean this" I showed my sketch to a boy, his face shown a sign of surprise.

            "Yes, yes, it's exactly him!"

            "Whoa, Leah, how did you managed to draw a person you just saw only few hours, and he seem like someone that wanna show off to the girls, come on..."

            Kel sighed, but I can see something else of him. For the fact that he was not going along well with artist stuffs, I had to turn down a bit and tried to convince him.

            "Alright, I had seen enough and I trust you... babe, let's go home."

            "Right, see you again, miss and mister."

            And before we part to our homes, he said that he got something to do and have to split early, so I was alone a little bit longer today. That was weird, he usually being with me all the way to my place before finally separated for a night. So I decided to follow him without letting him know.

            I tracked him back along the way we were come for the orphan. Wait a second, why did he go back without me? And then finally to the boy's place.

            "Greeting again, mister! I'm thought you are going ba..."

            "Boy, I have a trade." Kel cut off and then showing orphan some money.

            What?! And I kept myself out of sight and listen carefully

            "You know this thing well, right? All of this will be yours, if you promise that you are not coming back here ever again, and you don't have to live outdoor."

            "That is kind of you, but unless that you are expecting something in return, I would say no."

            "Wha...?"

            "Did you usually do this for everything? Showing some paper and then say something you wanted?"

            "But I really want you to have a new beginning..."

            "More like a forced one, you say?"

            What a word you got there, boy...

            _“...to see one's true self, you have to look how one acts to someone lesser. Remember it well, my dear girl.”_

            That was my father's word and this is it in action.

            Kel.... you are really....

            "...just hope that art skills of you gonna do you a living, stupid boy!"

            "...and you don't have to do what your father expected, proof yourself your own way."

            And that sentence left him stunned for a while. "How did you..." Kel bewildered...

            "I know your father want you to be successful, but I'm afraid you are misled. What did you know about being successful?"

            "That is none of..." Kel almost locked himself once again. And then he began to cry a bit.

            "No, don't touch me!" And he eventually ran away. Poor Kel...

            I'm finally backed to my place, recalling what had happened in that long day, all the unexplained stuffs: how that boy came to know the deep secret of someone, how did he cheer one up so easily. Most importantly, about me myself having occasional 'dream' that, or should I call 'vision', of the past event. I can see them as if I was a part of it, and even more clearly if I was indeed a part of it. Sometime, I decided to tell what I saw to the elders and seniors and they shocked by how I know something of the past; of their younger day long before I was even exist!

            Oh Yoba please tell me it's all a dream... if it is indeed not a dream then I got a lot of things to concern about, especially about Kel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your preference to characters' names; let it be just a name without any kind of family name, or full name-family name?
> 
> Also the song mentioned : Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab


	7. “The Creation” Chapter 2 : Last Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Professor to take his final journey. His last word spoken and along with farewells, his entire memory, written in his most treasured book, is given to his magnum opus and his dear 'daughter', Terra...

“The Creation” Chapter 2 : Last Reaping

            The Pelican Town gone silence as I and all the villagers gather in the Professor’s funeral. He has contributed the local ever since he was part of the community in various ways, notably farming-- the town’s main source of food supply and economy, along with the foundation of town’s community center and library. His contribution was invaluable for such a small rural town in The Valley. And his departure brought sorrow to its residents...

            “He was... a good man...” The mayor spoke with sadness.

            “...Although we know a little about his past, he did not mind it much and, instead, tell us to look forward for the bright future. He once said that he would settle here for a short time and travel somewhere else, but something special about this town has held him here, the nature, the community, etc. He knows what it is missing and decided to fill them...”

            As the mayor’s speech went on, I turned around to see how other people were; they gather together in their respective families, full of lament and tragic feeling:

            Among them stood George Mullner, the chief miner, together with his wife Evelyn, his daughter Mirella and his grandson Alex. Alex’s father was a terrible person, misbehave and mistreating his family since his marriage and eventually left, gone, leaving unwell Mirella and Alex under George and Evelyn’s care.

            On the far side was Pam Albert the bus driver, had her only daughter Penny beside her, she was engulfed with even more sadness as her husband left them not long before. Penny is a nice little girl that happened to visit our place quite often and like to read our books a lot. She seemed to know well what has happened...

            Pierre Farley the shop keeper, with Caroline and their daughter Abigail. Pierre and Professor both have driven the economy and supply the town with quality food, so there’s no way to deny his tragedy here.

            Tim Wood the town carpenter, with his dear Robin took his place as he retired. She was with her husband John Mitchell and their son, Sebastian. Both Tim and Robin had helped making Professor’s town development a reality, also giving him a proper, permanent home here as well.

            About Abigail and Sebastian, they both seem to be happy with each other and like to gather with other children to do some adventure; their parents allowed them to do so under my care still. I do love these cuties and interested to see them grow.

            Marnie Foster the rancher standing there alone crying, aside from her, there’s no one else taking better care of the cattle beside him. Although I rarely see her relative paying her a visit, she still fine and enjoy her life here.

            “...this little town we come to know today would be completely different without him settling in, yet and if not because of all of us that help preserve our tradition and living with nature in harmony. We hope that the next generation will heed our word and continue the town’s legacy.” mayor Lewis McLean finished his speech.

            These were the people and families we lived with for a long time, bonded deeply helping each other out, forming into the heartwarming community that make the Pelican Town a unique peaceful place. What will this town became without Professor’s presence?

            And still some families I did not mention much that recently moved in, but I didn’t know much and nether they did... they do know a little bit about his legacy, some simply attended for common etiquette.

            After the funeral, the town residents scattered and possibly back to their business, if they were able to, I hope. For me, I’ve planned to follow his last will, continue to take care of the farm until the autumn is over and figure out what to do next. I don’t think he will ever leave his effort in vain; it’s now up to me to decide the future of the farm and ultimately, the Valley.

            Back to the farm, I wandered around checking if anything has to be maintain, most of the crop plots have been watered with ‘Aqua Pot’-- magical device that work like mundane sprinkler, although they has to be recharge once in a while, they give no sign of shortage or whatever, so I have to check the plots regardless.

            Orchard trees were probably self-sustained by its own once it’s fully grown, but still needed to look after if they’re doing alright. One by one, I pulled their fruits and put into my back basket.

            Flora checked, next in list: fauna. I used to question about why the Professor not having this work self-sustained, now I understand the reason; it’s about labor of love and effort, keeping individual cattle and poultry happy also help them yield better quality products. Marnie was right all along. I felt sad that I have to find a new home for them soon...

            Today’s ranch work done and then it was the time to continue to venture into the memory of belated Professor. Back to the cottage I opened the gold-lined journey book and the bright flash surrounded me, for the second time his voice welcomed me; a fraction of his memory that also serve as a guide for the ‘reader’ to navigate around.

            “Welcome, my dear creation. You’re probably curious why I did not give the farm under your possession forever, you know we could, right?” He asked.

            “That would be kind of selfish, you said before... be...”

            “I passed away? Yes, but I didn’t say that you cannot take care of it at all, I see someone that deserves a new life here, but the problem is that he is too young, both wisdom and strength wise, and something else, something that make him special yet also give him trouble.” He continued.

            “What is it?”

            “Empathy, a miracle gift for such a young boy, but also a nightmare curse that backfire him with what he not yet understands, to ensure his well-being, his power and memory were sealed away...”

            I shocked hearing that. “W...why? Did you...?”

            “...It’s not my doing to be honest, but as far as I examined, it’ll be temporal, he will slowly regain them as he grow up and giving him time to understand his gift. And you know my sight well that he will soon grow up as a good gentleman, even if he is still living off as a homeless in that city.”

            “So this farm is soon to be a new beginning for him?” I questioned.

            “A new, better chapter for him...” He answered. “...but in case my wisdom ever fails me, decision will be open for you. Until then, let us ensure that it goes as I planned.”

            And then I reminded something about his last wish: _a test? What kind of test..._

            “Ah, and of course I don’t think giving our farm in its current glory will do anything good, he has to learn the value of hard work, even if he managed to know it one way beforehand.”

            “So you intended, but what’s about the town?” I worried.

            “If someone wished to be in place of me, let them do it. But I don’t think it will lasts for long, especially that corporation that seek only its gains, even short term one. Nature knows and will react to keep balance. Also, this is one big test for the community, what will they do to keep the town and community together without me.” He spoke calmly.

            “So I better watch over from afar and not to interfere?”

            “Half true, but you aren’t going to stay put if the town really going downfall, do you?”

            It would be shame to see such hometown I originated and grown up with ruined and withered away... but still something else I concerned about: time, for how long this test going to last? As far as I know, that boy aged only 7 years old this year...

            “Only time will tell, and you, too. Don’t live with the past, learn from it, do your best now and aim for a brighter future. Oh, and not to forget to learn as much as you could from my past. For now, I will teach you how to navigate around, in and out of this book, follow me.”

            His spirit and wisdom still infused within his book of memory, preserved beyond his corporal, and learning to use them correctly and with care will surely grant whoever that come to read it untold treasure of wisdom he gathered, sacrificing most of his precious moments of his life doing it. Now the first class began with me...


	8. “The Orphan” Chapter 2 : Retired Workhorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the thievery attempt with foreigner old man that turned out to be the most generous person he ever encountered, orphan boy was taught some valuable lessons and an offer to adopt him, he insisted to stay and prove that he can live on by himself, he decided to change himself and move on a new place for a new opportunity to be better...

“The Orphan” Chapter 2 : Retired Workhorse

                It is indeed something guilty about thievery, being one who took away what could be all they can afford for their day. Even then I’d try to aim for one who dress more than necessary, snag the food from them. And I made it out, all the time. But now I have to think against it and live alongside people here instead of being their extra trouble, but how? Woke up in the morning, I gather my belongings once again, ready to move over into a new place, into new group of people, into uncertainly…

                But this time I made a promise not to feed on thievery.

                On the way, I try to look for the sign that says “restaurant”, “dinner”, “fast food”, “cafe”, and other words down the list that suggests food and note their location in my head; for no apparent reason the dumpsters nearby them has more “edible” food that isn’t make me feel sick on later days, and I can stay around not to worry about food— for a while.

                Along the way, I found a place that was written on the big sign that says “Zuzu City High School”.

                _School, huh? They say I’d rather be in school than wandering as a beggar. I once try to get in one of them and ended up getting dragged out by those men that called guards._

_“You’d better come with your parent or guardian if you want to study”_

_I run off trying to hold my tear, only to let go eventually— I know no parent, I have no idea about guardian, how do I supposed to be guided in school? Hold on, guide…?_

                Maybe I will stand a better chance to be guided by someone from there if I behave myself…

                No further wandering, I finally settle in one of the alley that is equally near school and food source, fortunately that there are lot and lots of usable leftover material I can put together to shelter myself from weathers.

                In no time it is there, my new home, and more permanent one, I supposed. My current food situation is just enough for this evening and the next morning, so I’ll eventually go gathering. Leaving behind all but the diary and a piece of fabric that I use for carrying, hoping that my new settlement stays intact. I backtracked my way to the food place and go for those trash can when people least expect me.

                What I have found so far?: Half-eaten pieces of chicken, a mixture of vegetables, a drinking cup filled with melted ice, and even a full piece of burger! I bet these people really had no idea how wasteful they are. I just saw one who accidentally drop their food and stood there frustrated and then walk away, free food for me!

                Care must be taken when I try to savage any edible food out of those dumping places; bad foods aren’t worth the risk to fill my hunger. Day passed, and eventually weeks, my place is now filling up with interesting looking things, along with some spare food for a few day ahead, those supply aren’t last long here unfortunately.

                I also found some random books that were dumped nearby; some filled with pictures of character and some entities, written with simple words and some of them seem to imitate certain sound for the each of context in there, “cartoon book”, I thought.

                Another one contain only literal, lot of it, that all convey a story, not all of them are real or plausible as far as I come to know (it’s a “novel”), but at least it is something to read while I can’t figure out anything better to do. I’d consider myself lucky to get a book that described the definition of other words. “Dictionary”? Perhaps, as its cover was torn away, I do find a word to tell about itself in there. Still, thanks to those books that keep me distract away from any bad moment, and teach me lessons one way or another.

                One day, as I’m on my savaging trip, I walked across to another aged man in torn clothes tainted in paints that is sitting near the pavement with pedestrians passing him, some stops to see what that man doing: in front of him lie the various objects made out of paper and cardboards, some were folded into various shape, some are made into something that is useful and beautiful things. Those audiences have a little grace and walk away shortly, some give him some donation and a few are willing to buy his crafts.

                “Oh hey, young lad!” He calls me.

                “Where are you from? And what are you doing out here, come sit here.” And he pats the ground beside him.

                “I’m all alone here and try to live off from leftovers.” Said I, and the rest of story to him.

                He listened carefully as he also looking over passing by crowd, gaining a little bit more coins.

                “It’s quite a journey you got as a little boy, I can’t complain either. Let me tell you mine.” I listen carefully.

                “It’s all happen every day, when I was used to be one of those people out there; begin a day, wake up, eat, work, sleep, end it, begin another, repeat... it is tedious but I have to do to earn money, and spend them on food and thing I could enjoy myself. It’s seem to be a norm and way of living here, being a salary man”

                He stopped as another person come and asked him about his craft, and then bought herself several.

                “Salary man?” I ask him.

                “The one who work for a monthly reward, well, no matter how well you work you will be paid the same, they promise to give more when you work harder, but that is kind of illusion. I was thinking about moving on to work a new better place, but I just not having enough gut or information about it...” He sighs.

                “I have a question for myself, whom I am actually working for? Where are all those efforts ended up landing? As I got reward for what I have done, it the end it was all temporary.

                And another pause, he quickly fold a piece of paper into bird shape and tie it up with the rest of the flock, complete one whole masterpiece.

                “When I’m realized I can just leave and work for myself, I was way too old and lack of energy, money and all, I was forced to move out from apartment, my relatives are all busy working, just like what I had doing all my life and have no time to take care of me. I have to sell most of my belonging since I have no place for them anymore, at reduced return: all material I have worked for. It doesn’t stay. Except for...” He turns toward his creations.

                “Skill, knowledge, passion, those are ones actually stick and grow with you. I made some of them in my spare time after each day; it’s surprisingly relaxing and satisfying to create something new and unique. They make fun at them as I actually use my craft at the workplace...”

                A couple of man and woman interested in the flock of paper birds and there goes another work, leaving old craftsman a whole amount of reward. He probably uses part of it for new set of paint and materials for his future craft.

                “Whoa....” I exclaimed.

                “You might wonder why I’m still here. I’d rather be outside than using up all my hard-earned money for not-so-important living cost. Those living places are expensive and they are golden cages for me.”

                “Golden cage?”

                “A metaphor, lad. Luxury living place, one would have to pay a fortune just to stay in, I wonder why they want to live there so badly, you’d probably have to work for life, and all your freedom...”

_Hmmm..._

                ”Some of my co-worker interested in how they are nice looking and cheap; they consider them a viable alternative to those ‘overpriced’ decoration. And I have earned extra income that way since, not to think about seeing them enjoy my creations. And I’m glad I learn how to do them. Now listen, young lad. You still got a plenty of time to learn and be glad that you have accumulated a lot of living experience, much more and much earlier that most that of your age out there.

                “Go find something to do, practice, and do it better, that’s how you skilled in something. Do what you love, share it to one who appreciates. Oh, take care of my place for just a moment please?”

                I nodded, and he stumbles inside the alley nearby, sound of the rummaging heard and it went silent shortly. There he is back carrying a book in one hand and with something big holstering at his back

                “Is that... guitar?” I saw pictures of it among the books I have read so far, and be mentioned a lot in certain stories in novels.

                “Yes. If you had no idea, take these to get started. One day I woke up to a man that come with this poor thing along with books, it was broken and all I could do is to patch it up and, according to the book, I tried to play it in certain pattern to check if it sound right. That’s all I can do; my head might be too stubborn to learn and my hand is not as nimble when it comes to playing this. Plus, it’s better to give it to someone who see its value and in need; you...”

                And he tries to play it slowly while saying out it’s corresponding note, from lower pitch scaling up to sharper one, sometime it sound off but he doesn’t notice it, I’d probably correct it myself.

                “I’d love to carry it back with me, but I also have to take care of my own belongings and it’d be shame for it to be left alone, not until you come along.” He counts his money he’s got for the day, and then he decides to offer his money to me. Though I sense some uncanny from him, despair, hopelessness, _oh no..._

                “That’s really kind of you but... isn’t that too much?” I asked him.

                “I do believe that my decision is good enough, I’d try to reduce my daily living cost down to bare minimum, and look what I got! It’s not enough for me even, each day they expected me to sell cheaper and cheaper for all my hardship, I’d want to raise my price but ended up not getting anything sold... so I’d have to sell for less, better than nothing.” He lamented.

_I have to do something, my instance take over, grabbing both wrists and focus into his eyes, try focusing any positivity I can think of to him._

_“Mister, listen. No matter how bad the day is, don’t let it take you further down. Your effort is worth more that this silver of money. Let them know and be ashamed of how they improperly treat your creation. Go try a new way to do it, believe me, they will think again.”_

                “L.. lad?? Your eyes are filled with determination. But still, you do need these...” He surprised.

                 _You need them more than me, I live on my own hardship, as long as there is tomorrow, there’s still hope. Please keep those with you and stay up alive, fight for another day. Fight for yourself” I insisted._

                He went silent for a while, considering what I spoke to him

“Thank... thank you young lad. I thought it all eventually down in vain for me, but still...” He still hand over patchy guitar to me along with music book.

                “I can’t play this anyway, but I could do better with my skill on those crafts. Please take this. At very least, treat them as my wish for your betterment..., and anyone out there, I can see how powerful your word is, and with this, you can do much more. For today, I have to rest, and get ready for the next; you too shall do the same.”

                “Thank you, mister.”

                “No. Thank you, lads, for restoring my hope, I hardly see someone so hopeful like you around and please stay so. It’s time to say bon voyage.”

                From there we part, returning to where we came from. I’m back with a book within my fabric sac and guitar at my back. In no time I try to fix it and make it better, and the same moment, practicing it...

                I hope that aged man is faring well with my encouragement.


End file.
